<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「let's go on a ride (where to)」 by violetsoju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036930">「let's go on a ride (where to)」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsoju/pseuds/violetsoju'>violetsoju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsoju/pseuds/violetsoju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"get on my bike, let's go" he says. but where to exactly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「let's go on a ride (where to)」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you got on his bike was when you were late for your finals. Being the ironically procrastinator and overachiever you are, you dunked 3 cups of coffee the previous night in attempt to stay up drilling pages and pages of chemical processes and reactions, along with the insane number of structures and behaviours of molecules that seemed to stretch on forever into your poor cramped brain. So when you woke up to your clock staring at you with its long hand 20 minutes away from the scheduled time of your doom, you knew you were indeed, doomed. Your shouts and failing hands to the bus driver fell on deaf ears, leaving you gasping for air, hands on your knees as you reached the now empty bus stop.</p><p>You were about to make a run for it when a motorbike pulled up beside you, a male voice catching your attention. “Hey.”</p><p>You turned to see fox-like eyes staring back at you, one which had you intrigued since the first encounter. Even though his other features were hidden beneath his helmet, the boy clad in black on the bike was undoubtedly, your next-door neighbour.</p><p>“Get on my bike, let’s go.” he said, throwing a helmet in your direction.       </p><p>Despite living right next door, the both of you never had a conversation with each other. You don’t really see each other too, in your defence. Normal greetings would just be a small nod of acknowledgement, sometimes with a small ‘hi’ if you were feeling sociable enough.</p><p>But desperate times call for desperate measures, right?</p><p>“Where to?” he asked, as you climbed onto the back seat.</p><p>“Hyogo University, please.” You grabbed on the rail bar behind, praying that you won’t somehow fall off.</p><p>Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that you missed the bus, because weaving through unusual heavy traffic on two wheels was definitely more efficient than being stuck on four wheels. You yelped as you almost lost your balance from the zigzag drive, instinctively grabbing hold of his waist as you both zoomed past the congested roads.</p><p>Never in your life had you been so happy and relieved at the sight of your university. Jumping off the bike, you were about to sprint to your faculty when you stopped midway at your tracks at his call.</p><p>“Hey! My helmet!”</p><p>Turning back meant risking having the examination doors being slammed in your face. “I’ll return it to you later!” you shouted, waving the back of your hand towards him as you dashed to your examination venue.</p><p>Later that night, the boy found the sides of his lips tugging upwards slightly, huffing a breath from his nose in amusement at the sight of his helmet hanging on doorknob of his apartment. It was filled with packets of choco pie and a small yellow note in it.</p><p>
  <em>「 Thank you so much for today! I got to my examination venue right on time thanks to you. Please let me know when you’re free. I’d like to treat you to a meal as a gesture of appreciation, these treats obviously aren’t enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Your next-door neighbour」</em>
</p><p>He opened a packet of choco pie and folded the small piece of paper neatly into the pocket of his jeans, making his way into his apartment.</p><p>Your eyebrows arched in surprise when you locked your front door the next morning. There was a small green note stuck on your door, along with a box of chocolate koala march biscuits secured tightly with tape.</p><p>
  <em>「 It’s not a big deal. Now we’re even, so save that for something else. 」</em>
</p><p> </p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p> </p><p>The second time you got on his bike was on the way home from your job interview. You knew your heels were to go, and you should have gotten a new pair soon. But being the last-minute shit you were, you prayed with all your heart for it to survive on you till the end of the day.</p><p>Well, to be fair, it did cooperate with you for most of the day, besides than the awful blisters on the back of your heel and toes. It only gave up on you after the interview that went wrong (allocated interview slot being postponed and postponed, the central air-conditioning blasting like the North Pole, and what was it with companies and their ridiculous prejudice towards young women and maternity leaves), when your right heel got stuck in a sewage drain cover, snapping into half when you used too much force to get it out.</p><p>Then it rained. And of course, you left your umbrella at home as there were no indications of rain when you checked the weather forecast. Maybe the rain felt like giving the sun, along with the weather bureau, a surprise that day.</p><p>And maybe it felt like it had its fair share of fun after seeing your miserable state, drenched in its merry little splatter and your own infuriation, as it bid the sun goodbye and went back home once you got off the bus to your neighbourhood.</p><p>So here you were, walking barefoot on the scorching yet damp concrete pavement back home, adding more damage to your open wounds. Well, what other choice did you have? It’s not like you would break the other heel into half to balance it out, right?</p><p>The stares and hushed whispers around you couldn’t much compare to what was going through your mind now. Heck, you couldn’t even care less of how you looked. Smudged makeup and faint colour of your innerwear peeping beneath your now see-through white blouse were the least of your worries now. All you wanted was to get home, fill the tub with warm water, turn on some music, and let all the frustration built up in you sink away through the evening.</p><p>Walking around the last block of shops, you kept your eyes on the pavement, not noticing a familiar figure leaning against the wall a few shops ahead.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>You were so absorbed in your own thoughts, you didn’t realise a human wall up ahead.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>You winced at the sudden impact from the body slam, snapping up to find a boy around your age towering over you, alluring fox eyes meeting yours. “Sorry,” you muttered, stepping aside to continue on your way.</p><p>A warm hand grabbed hold of your arm, causing you to jump slightly at the sudden touch. He had his head tilted slightly to his left, his usual blank face staring back at you. But the hint of concern that subtly flickered in his eyes as he silently inspected you from head to toe made you stop in your tracks.</p><p>Maybe it was the series of incidents that happened throughout the day that had your mind spiralling in turbulent directions, or maybe it was the delicate warmth in his eyes that seemed so inviting, it wasn’t a bad idea to linger in it for a while. Whatever the reasons were, he was granted the rare permission to take a small peek through the faint cracks of your hardened shell, into the dark fiery void that held you hostage.</p><p>You kept your eyes glued on the ground as he kept his gaze on you, curling your bruised toes together against the hard concrete, contemplating if you made the right decision.  </p><p>Once he was done with his inspection, he moved towards his bike parked by the side of the pavement, grip still on your arm, and dug out for an extra helmet underneath the seat of his bike. He placed the helmet over your head, featherlike fingers brushing against your skin as he secured the straps around your chin gently.</p><p>“Get on, let’s get home.” he said, tapping the top of the helmet as if he was patting a little girl’s head.</p><p>The journey home was silent, in a comfortable way, and you were grateful that he kept his curiosity to himself.</p><p>He dropped you off at the lobby entrance of your apartment, nodding in acknowledgement as you returned the helmet while mumbling an audible thanks. You should’ve waited for him to take the elevator back up to your floor together, but you were just so bloody done for the day. At least you pressed the ground floor button as you exited the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p> </p><p>The third time you got on his bike was after dinner one night. You were at the nearby convenience store in your pjs, a bowl of hot oden in hand, staring out at the night through the glass window. Late night convenience store runs were the best, because most people would be snuggled up in their homes, leaving the world to those like you to enjoy in peace in quiet.</p><p>You were on your third fish cake skewer when an unexpected presence made its way next to you. Gleaming hazel eyes locked with yours, and you found yourself unconsciously lost in it again.</p><p>He placed a plastic bag filled with an assortment of jelly fruit sticks on the table, savouring a purple coloured one in hand. You chuckled at this new side of him. This wasn’t quite something you pictured him to be.</p><p>He turned to you questionably. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>You shook your head. “Not at all, I’m just surprised with this new information.” You offered a fish cake skewer to him.</p><p>He gave you a green coloured jelly fruit stick in return. “There’s no age limit for these, are there?”</p><p>“Nope, you’re more than welcome to enjoy them,” You peered at the plastic bag. “Can I have the red one instead?”</p><p>“Picky.” he jokingly huffed.</p><p>The both of you enjoyed the rest of the night by the windowsill, making comfortable small talk here and there.</p><p>It was past midnight when you both made your way out of the convenience store. “Do you usually walk back alone at this time?” he asked, rummaging his pocket for his bike keys.</p><p>“Yeah, but not to worry, I can protect myself quite well. Ain’t no damsel in distress.” You jiggled your self-defense kit attached to your house keys at him.</p><p>He hummed in agreement, handing you a helmet. “My younger sister has a set of that too. That pepper spray is no joke.”</p><p>“What did you do to piss her off?” You fastened on the helmet strap nimbly, climbing onto the now familiar backseat.</p><p>“I was her guinea pig to test if it worked. And damn it worked well. 5-star rating.” The bike engine roared, muffling your laughs and off the both of you went in the night.</p><p>You furrowed your brows when he drove past by the turn to your apartment. “Hey, you missed the turn!”</p><p>“Buckle up, we’re going on an adventure.”</p><p>Apparently, his so-called adventure was to the neighbourhood hilltop which you had never dragged your lazy ass up to hike before. There wasn’t much to see in the dark surroundings, maybe it would be better in the day.</p><p>“For a moment I thought you were gonna abduct me or something.”</p><p>“By a guy that eats jelly fruit sticks at this age? Plus, you’re not even worth a bag of jelly fruit sticks.”</p><p>He fake coughed as you shoved the helmet in his chest playfully in retaliation.  </p><p>The hilltop wasn’t that high, but high enough to overlook the charming neighbourhood below. Looking at your neighbourhood from a different perspective made you appreciate it more. The quaint coffeeshops, the now quiet primary school, the lush recreational park, they all looked so small from the top. <em>So this is what birds see from the top</em>, you thought.</p><p>Placing your hands on the wooden fencing, you closed your eyes for a moment to enjoy the cool breeze caressing your face, taking in a long, deep breath. Even the air up here was clearer.</p><p>You turned behind to find him lying on the grass with one knee up, arms folded behind his head, eyes on the black canvas above. You took your place comfortably next to him, mimicking his actions. A soft gasp escaped your lips, taken aback by the view displayed before you.  </p><p>Maybe it was the cold reality and gradual maturity along with age that had your mind conditioned to thinking only the glowing lights of the city lit up the dark night skies. Long had you forgotten the existence of the scattered diamonds shining up above; one that lit up the skies and your eyes as a child, one you dreamt of picking from the sky to replace the plastic fluorescent ones on the celling of your nostalgic childhood room.</p><p>It was simple pleasures like this that kept boundless curiosity and imagination run wild, that made each day enjoyable and fun, that made one realise how beautiful life could be.</p><p>And to remind one how important it is to live in the present.</p><p>“Do you know how to identify constellations?”</p><p>“I only know the name of my zodiac sign, if that counts.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You chuckled at the small pout that formed on his lips.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s amazing how people in the olden days could navigate their way with just a few blinking dots in the night sky? I don’t even know how to use a compass.”</p><p>“That’s why we have Google maps now.”</p><p>“Can you be a lil bit more enthusiastic?”</p><p>“You can’t deny that what I said is true, can you?”</p><p>It was his turn to chuckle at your exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Have you seen a meteor shower before?”</p><p>“Yeah, once I think.”</p><p>“Did you make a wish?”</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“Has the universe granted your wish then?”</p><p>“A secret shall remain a secret.”</p><p>You hummed in response.</p><p>Truth to be told, the both of you were keeping secrets from each other: your identities. Sure, you both knew each other as next-door neighbours, but what else?</p><p>Perhaps he has the upper hand here. He knows you’re a university student from the first ride on his bike, he (somehow) knows you’re searching for a job from the second ride, and now he knows your little late night konbini run affair. All you know about him is that he rides a bike and likes jelly fruit sticks.</p><p>But you don’t mind. In fact, you like this anonymity. It’s what makes the relationship between the two of you more engaging, precious and real. You could let down your guard with him. No judgements, no defensive barriers, no facades.</p><p>Sure, you would be curious about his background at times. Is he the same age as you? Is he a fellow struggling university student like you? Or has he plunged into the battlefield called work already? But if you could be you wholeheartedly, and he could be him wholeheartedly too, that’s what matters the most at the moment.</p><p>“Are you certain that you made your wish correctly?”</p><p>“Are there procedures for making wishes upon shooting stars?”</p><p>“Duh. You gotta look up to the night sky, close your eyes, clasp your hands together, then make your wish. That’s how it works.”</p><p>“You could shake hands with my younger sister and be sappy drama sisters.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s why your wish hasn’t come true yet.”</p><p>“I’m not falling for your trap.”</p><p> </p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I can’t believe nothing came out from what I studied for the whole week. Nothing. My feelings have been cheated on.”</p><p>Atsumu and you were currently slumped over the table at the convenience store next to the university, each with a hotdog in hand, along with an array of snacks scattered across the table. The both of you had just finished your classes for the day, and instead of grabbing proper dinner, you both were stuffing yourselves with junk food like children.</p><p>As to quote Atsumu, “Where’s the joy in life in blindly following the rules? Rules were meant to be broken. And it’s not like we do it every day.”</p><p>“Giving up so quickly? What happened to the ‘new semester new me resolution’, huh.”</p><p>Atsumu slammed his face on the table, groaning in distress. “Everything’s a scam. Life is a scam.”</p><p>You huffed out a small laugh at his exaggeration, eyes riveting back to the bustling street outside the window. Groups of students making their way to the bus and train station, couples choosing their dinner place hand-in-hand after work, a line forming outside the newly opened sushi place that served sushi on a mini bullet train. A typical Thursday evening.</p><p>A familiar jet-black bike among the line of bikes lined up by the pavement in front of the convenience store caught your sight. <em>Oh?</em></p><p>Your mouth must’ve worked faster than your brain as Atsumu looked up to face the same direction you were looking at. “What yer looking at?”</p><p>“Oh, Suna must be around here somewhere. Haven’t seen him in a while.”</p><p>
  <em>Suna, huh. Nice name. </em>
</p><p>“That’s one sexy looking bike, isn’t it? I always wanted a ride, but dude always speeds off even before I have the chance. Treats it like his wife. Don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone one ride it besides him.”</p><p>“Poor you, it’s a really nice ride.”</p><p>“The engine sounds amazing too- Wait. Wait a hot second. You rode it before? How? You know Suna?” Atsumu’s energy switch was turned back on, eyes wide like saucers as you shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.</p><p>“He’s my next-door neighbour, duh.” Atsumu swore he was so close to throwing hands at your nonchalant attitude on the matter.</p><p>“Speaking of the devil, there he is.”</p><p>Suna emerged from the bakery on the opposite street, a bag of freshly baked goods in hand. Crossing the busy road to your side of the street, a glint of surprise gleamed in his eyes at the sight of both of you through the window, mostly from the shock and betrayal expression of the blond. He nodded to Atsumu in greeting, which was replied with Atsumu barking questions at him from the inside.</p><p>“What the hell, Suna? We’ve been friends for so long and I’ve never had a ride before, and she gets a ride? Really, Suna? I thought we’re more than this-”</p><p>“You know he can’t hear you from outside, right?” Atsumu paused to stare at you for a moment, and continued shooting questions and making dramatic gestures to the boy grinning slyly at him outside.</p><p>Suna turned his eyes to you, tipping his head towards his bike. <em>Wanna go home?</em></p><p>You gave him a smile. <em>Yeah, sure.</em></p><p>You got up from your seat and shoved half of the snacks on the table into your bag. “Later, Atsumu.” You bid the blond goodbye, patting his shoulder in condolence as he gawked at the both of you like endangered animals in the zoo.</p><p>“Suna you lil shit.”</p><p>Maybe you weren’t only getting rides back home on his bike, maybe you were getting a ride into his heart too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>